


Sewer Encounter with Shuma-Gorath

by Filthmonger



Category: Marvel (Comics), Street Fighter
Genre: Eldritch, F/M, Molestation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slime, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, lifeforce draining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: When a mysterious force starts kidnapping women off the street, Interpol sends their best agent to investigate. But can Chun-Li even hope to match the power of a god?An Anonymous commission with heavy non-con elements.





	Sewer Encounter with Shuma-Gorath

The offices of Interpol were buzzing, as usual. Dozens of people rushing through tight corridors and a seemingly endless barrage of phone calls gave the glass-fronted building a permanent sense of urgency. Inside everything was clean and professional; a neutral grey carpet and functional furniture. Normally, the only colour you could find was the occasional bright tie. Perhaps a knick-knack or piece of memorabilia in the offices of one of the higher-ups. But today another spot of brightness moved in the bland sea, drawing every eye.

Chun-Li wasn’t bothered by the staring. She was used to it. Even though she wasn’t particularly tall she towered over everyone by virtue of her presence; confident, calm and collected. She knew she cut quite a figure, even when she was in uniform, but her blue silk qipao –the splits in the sides of the skirt so large it seemed more a loincloth than a dress- exaggerated every one of her strengths. Particularly her muscular thighs, which she could crush a watermelon between. Not that she’d ever tried it, much to her fellow agents’ disappointment.

The awkward gawking continued in the elevator, and all the way to the director’s office.

The director of Interpol was a neatly kept man in his fifties, complete with salt-and-pepper beard and thinning hair. Just as neat was his office; white walls and glass furnishings arranged in symmetrical patterns, with the back wall left bare. Even the small mementos on his desk were arranged in a line, rising in size from right to left. He looked up from his computer screen and smiled.

“Welcome, Agent Xiang,” He said, standing and shaking her hand, “I hope I haven’t interrupted anything.”

“Just a bit of R&R, it was nothing important.” Well, a nice dinner and a relaxed evening a plane-trip away might be important to some people... “And it’s Chung, sir.”

“Ah, my mistake… I swear these things change all the time.” The director shook his head, gesturing toward the chair in front of his desk, “Would you prefer I use your first name instead?”

“That seems a touch informal, sir.”

“Perhaps, but I think we respect each other too much to play this game of rank. Besides; time may be of the essence.” The director stood, clicking a few buttons on a remote control. The big, blank wall behind him suddenly lit up with from the light of a projector. An old fashioned one to boot. The first slide showed numerous ID photos arranged on a city map. “In the last fortnight, at least eight women have disappeared.”

“At least?” Chun-li asked.

“These are the ones that have been reported, but given the potential nature of our criminal there could be many more. From the time frames given by their families, friends and next of kin all of the abductions have taken place at night. Walking home alone, for example.”

“A serial kidnapper, then.”

“If it were something that simple I wouldn’t have brought you on this case.”

“Shadaloo?” She scowled.

“No known involvement, but we can’t rule out the possibility. No, what makes this case interesting is the few pieces of evidence we do have.” –He pulled out a small mp3 player, setting it on the desk in front of him- “The first is the only known recording of our attacker.”

The director hit play, leaning back in his chair as ambient noise filled the room. A little dial tone, followed by the voice of a young woman. Mid-thirties, if Chun-li had to guess. Slight American accent, accompanied by the clicking of high heels.

“Oh my god, Kelly, you would not believe the day I have been having… No, no, nothing to do with him! Okay, so, you know the cute guy from work? … Yeah, the one with the big arms! Who else would I be talking about? … Huh? Sorry, I just thought I heard something, is all. No, I’m not scared! Well, maybe a little… I know these streets are fine, but that doesn’t stop me being all- shush. Sorry, that was rude, but I swear I feel like something’s watching me today. Yeah, it’s super creepy! I guess I’m just being paranoid… so, where was I? Oh, yeah! Okay, so, Darren and I were –MMPH!”

“Kehahaha… what a cute little morsel you’ll make for me!” 

The new voice was strange. Like it had been put through a filter, or composited from a dozen different speakers. Distinctly masculine, though, and filled with a distinct sense of malice and superiority. The rest of the recording was a few seconds of muffled screaming, mixed with the insane cackling. And then… something else. Like a suckling and throbbing paired with an electrical hum.

“What was that last part?” Chun-li asked.

“We’re not sure. And the mystery grows with the addition of our second clue…” The director clicked forward, the new slide showing a slimy green residue stuck to the underside of a manhole cover, “This substance was found at the scenes of half the abductions.”

“Do we know what it is?”

“Our scientists have never seen anything like it.”

“… Director, do you suppose the sound we heard was a weapon? And this residue…”

“Is our missing woman? I had considered it. But the labs say the material contains no human DNA. To be quite frank, they’re not sure what it contains.”

“A biological agent, then?” She suggested.

“It is definitely biological, but we suspect it wasn’t synthesised.”

“You mean it’s natural?”

“As far as we can determine, yes. Something –some living organism- produced this slime.”

“I don’t know of any animal that produces anything that like. Especially not in such quantities.”

“You can understand our concern then.” The director flicked the projector off, “Whoever, or whatever, it is that has kidnapped those women has unknown capabilities. We know they produce this slime. We know they can move incredibly fast. What we don’t know is what they want these women for or how they operate. As far as we can tell there is no pattern in the abductions, except that they have all taken place around manhole covers.”

“The sewers?” Chun-li said, dreading where this was going.

“That would be the logical place to start,” He sighed, “Normally I wouldn’t bother you with this. Your speciality is Shadaloo, after all. But we’ve been stretched pretty thin lately, and I can’t afford to send a whole team of agents down a rabbit warren. You have a proven track record with, shall we say, peculiar situations and people, so if I can only afford to send one agent, it’d have to be you.”

“Understood, sir. You can count on me.”

The brushed-steel phone across from the computer rang. The director rolled his eyes as he picked it up.

“Director here. Uh huh. How long ago? Dammit… You’re sure it’s them? Understood. I’m sending someone now,” He turned to her with a grim look, “How soon can you mobilise?”

“Immediately, sir.”

“Good. Because our mystery kidnapper just plucked someone else off the street. Young woman, walking back from university. Her friends said they heard screaming and when they went to find her all they saw was the manhole cover dropping back into place.”

“I thought he only attacked at night?” Chun-li stood up.

“That’s what we thought. Either he’s getting over-confident or we’ve missed a lot of his victims. I’ll call up a driver to take you to the location. If you’re quick, you might be able to follow a trail.”

“Yes sir!”

“And Chun-li?”

“Sir?”

“Be careful. For all we know you’re his exact type, so if he sees you… well, make sure he doesn’t get any wrong ideas.”

“I can handle myself, sir.” She saluted, and strode out of his office before moving up to a sprint. Nine women in two weeks? What the hell was this guy up to? And operating out of the sewers couldn’t bode well, for her or for the victims. As she impatiently waited for the elevator to arrive her mind flicked to Shadaloo’s ‘Dolls’; young girls turned into impossibly loyal killing machines. Could this be something similar? It was possible, but… most of the women had looked too old to be Dolls. Bison had kidnapped teenagers. More than likely, this was the work of some sicko on a power trip. A very prolific sicko… Nine women. At least nine women. What was he doing to them?

***

The great eye slid open. Something had disturbed his realm; pried open the metal hatch and slipped inside the fetid tunnels. Slowly he unfurled his many limbs, dropping from his roost. The darkness was total, but still he could sense their presence. Someone was padding along the walkways. Their footsteps were quiet, but not unnoticeable. The raw vibrations of their heartbeat and breath slow and measured. Purposeful. A hunter, perhaps?

No matter. They were prey now.

He crawled out of his lair, dragging a great hunk of stone across the entrance. It would be a shame if one of his pretty pieces were to escape. His latest catch had proven to be weak, barely able to provide for him. A pity. Still, her screams had been magnificent! If she could not serve as a source of sustenance, perhaps he could break her and make a loyal worshipper out of her instead? It would only be fitting for a god such as him! Ah, but that must come later. For now he had to deal with this pest.

He rolled and pulled his great bulk through the maze, tentacles curling around metal supports. There! A flash of light! He threw himself to the roof, squelching quietly as he stalked the figure. Alone? How foolish. The people of this realm were easy targets. He stood still, pressing into a corner in the architecture. The great eye strained, adjusting to the sudden brightness of the figure’s light. If he had a human mouth he would have smiled. A woman. A strong woman, no doubt: her muscles rippled under the thin fabrics. Her face beautiful but stoic. And her figure… he was a deviant amongst his kind for even considering such a pathetic creature’s form pleasing. But her curves were almost exaggerated. Voluptuous. He could practically hear her bust moving with every careful step, and the shape of her legs almost made him cackle with glee. Not to mention the raw energy he felt coming off of her…

Yes. She would do nicely. Another piece of livestock for his growing collection.

He hung motionless, waiting for her to pass by him. She would not be an easy catch. There was some fun in a worthy opponent, but his form in this world was nowhere near as strong as his true self. The possibility of defeat was… troubling. But he had the advantage. Surprise, of course. And manoeuvrability.

He slowly unfurled, taking his time in sliding and climbing along the roof of the tunnels behind her. Careful and quiet. She’d already made the mistake of not looking upward before; perhaps she expected to find another of her kind? Such stupid creatures. All he had to do was be patient. Wait for her to pause, or tire. Make a wrong turn, and then she would be his. He could almost taste her energy; sweet and delicious, just like the others. But so much of it… a feast in a single mortal body.

His moment came quickly. She stopped, fiddling with a device in her hand. He pulled himself gently above her, lowering his tentacle arms down, down… inching forward quietly.

***

The earpiece crackled and Chun-li sighed. She should have expected it; she was underground, after all. Radio and satellite signals were dead. She was alone down here in the dark. Which wouldn’t have been so bad, if it wasn’t the worst place in the world to get lost in. The smell was horrific, the passages winding and chaotic. It was a claustrophobic, germ-filled nightmare for anyone. Made all the worse by the fact she hadn’t had time to change; white boots were proving to be a poor choice. Still, she probably had it better than the others who might be down here…

Her flashlight only showed so much, the narrow beam of light flicking from wall to arch to empty passageway. She memorised each step, scouring the slimy walls for even the smallest landmark. Every drip echoed around her, every subtle step turning into a faint boom. Even at the best of times it would be hard to find- there! It was difficult to see amongst the muck and grime, but she could just make out a patch of the same translucent, green mucus that had been stuck under the manhole cover. She had to be on the right track. That was, of course, assuming whatever this thing was had gone straight to its lair. This thing could have been roaming about for months beforehand, leaving trails everywhere. Or worse, this one could be more recent than the kidnapping.

For all she knew, it could be right behind her.

That thought set her nerves on edge. A distinct, paranoid feeling of dread was starting to seep into her mind. Like some sort of… warning.

Chun-li leapt forward, turning on a heel just as something large and fleshy dropped into the space she had been. Fighting instincts saved her again. She brought the beam of the flashlight onto the thing and her eyes widened. Well, it was living. But it definitely wasn’t human. The ball of thick, scaly green tentacles unfurled itself until it stood, somewhat precariously, on two or three of them. An enormous eye, at least three feet in diameter, lay at the centre. The red iris turned to face her, the lids somehow curling into an expression of malevolence.

“You’re a perceptive one, aren’t you? There are few of your kind who could escape my grasp so easily.” It spoke with the same distorted voice from the recording, even though it lacked a visible mouth.

“What… are you?” Chun-li slipped into her fighting stance.

“I have been called many things by mortals. ‘Lord of Chaos’ is one of my favourites. But you… you may call me ‘master’, and nothing else!”

“Not a chance. You’re the one who’s been kidnapping women, aren’t you!”

“Ah, so you’ve come to save the others? How pitifully noble.” The thing stretched itself out until it filled the entire passageway, the gigantic eye sneering down at her, “Lone heroes are little use against a god like me. But I’m in a good mood, so I’ll offer you one chance to kneel before I rip you limb from limb!”

Chun-li didn’t even give him an answer. She leapt forward with a flurry of kicks aimed his centre, falling back a little as the enormous tentacle arms blocked her strikes. The thing lashed out, tearing chunks of the wall away as it narrowly missed her over and over. It was hard to keep following the damn thing; she could only see it when her flashlight was pointing its way. It had the advantage in the dark and she knew it. The narrow passage was little help either, as it gave her only a few places she could dodge to. She leapt over another of its strikes, running up the muscular tendril and slamming her heel into its eye. The scream of pain echoed through the narrow tunnels. An arm slammed her against a wall. She rolled, dodging the next. Splashes in the water, bricks and concrete cracking under pressure. She ducked and weaved, kicking away blind strikes.

She almost threw-up as a tentacle slammed into her chest, just below the ribs. Dropping like a stone she struggled to breathe. Her flashlight clattered to the ground, facing inwards and casting the monstrous thing in half-shadow. A strong limb curled around her waist and slammed her against a wall, letting her hang limply as the thing drew her level to its glaring eye.

“Impressive, mortal. But now you will feel my true power!” It cackled. Its limbs pulled her apart, spread-eagled, as if threatening to tear her like a paper doll. Another two wrapped tightly around her body. Chun-li squirmed, trying her hardest to kick the slimy tentacles away. 

And then the suckling started.

It was the only way she could describe it. Like something was being siphoned out of her body, making her muscles slowly melt into lifeless jelly. The almost-electrical throb from the recording filled her ears. She looked down, watching in horror as little bulges filled with pale cream light worked their way out from her body and down the thing’s limbs. The eye almost seemed to smile, or smirk. A vicious imagined grin as it sucked more and more from her body.

“Let me go!” Chun-li cried, squirming in the grip.

“That’s it… struggle for me! Prove your strength to me, cattle!”

“Cattle?!”

“What else can mere mortals be to a god such as myself?”

“How about a… pain in the ass!” She snarled, and forced a surge of ki up and out of her palms. For a brief moment the sewers were lit up by a bright flash of white light, and filled with the distorted scream of the so called Lord of Chaos. Chun-li dropped and rolled, finding solid ground and pausing long enough for her limbs to stop shaking. She still didn’t feel right. Like she’d just gone through a two-hour work-out routine in just a few seconds. But she couldn’t let that show, so she stood up and readied herself as the thing turned back to her.

“You are going to regret that!” It spat.

“What’s the matter, not used to your women fighting back?”

“Kehaha… You are indeed stronger than anticipated. But that only serves to make your energy all the more delicious. I can taste the power in you. And when I defeat you and drain your body, know that you will have the honour of being my most enjoyable meal yet!”

“Enough talking!” Chun-li shouted, firing off another blast of ki. If it worked once...

The thing rolled forward, throwing up its tentacle arms to block the blast. She dove to the side, sliding past it and landing another few blasts to its back. Flashes of bright light filled the sewers, flooding Chun-li’s vision with dancing remnants. The downside was it made it harder to see her opponent when the light faded, but she was counting on the same being true for it. And so far, she was right; its swings were getting clumsy. She rolled past it again, crouching beneath a high swing.

And yelped as a tentacle whipped across her arse.

Her cheeks flushed as she threw another blast at the cackling creature. Had that been deliberate? She got her answer when another tentacle brushed along her thigh, and again when a third almost ripped her qipao apart at the chest; the thing was trying to feel her up! Her skin crawled with every slight contact. It was leaving little slimy stains across her body, mixed with the filth of the shallow water. Her sense of smell was overwhelmed, and she was getting a headache from all the sudden lighting changes. She couldn’t even tell if the perverted thing was tiring.

Chun-li leapt up and over a low, sweeping tentacle. And right into a carefully timed second aimed at her chest. She crashed head first into a nearby wall, pain lancing across her whole body. Her limbs barely responded. Her breath was slammed out of her by another blow to her back. Everything stung or shook or ached. It was all she could do to proper herself up on her hands, before another blow brought her down.  
She felt a tentacle slip around both her wrists. She was yanked upright, hanging in mid-air from the tight grip like a rag doll. It was dark. Too dark. Until another tentacle shone her flashlight from the side, the thing’s big eye looming mere feet away. She weakly tried to kick forward but the thing just laughed.

“A valiant effort, worm,” It chuckled.

“This isn’t… over…” She panted.

“For you, it is! Now you will feel the full wrath of the Lord of Chaos!” A pair of tentacles slowly approached her. She squirmed and wriggled but it only made the one around her wrists tighten painfully. One tentacle slowly curled around her chest. Or more accurately, her breasts; the tip poked and prodded at one through the stained silk as the rest of its bulk squeezed and undulated. Chun-li grit her teeth as it groped her. Filthy perverted-   
She gasped, clamping her thighs together as the other tentacle tried to push along her crotch. Two more limbs grabbed her ankles and yanked, threatening to tear her legs clean off. Slowly her muscular thighs separated and the thick, slimy appendage slid between them. She grimaced as it began to move. Grinding along her, the tip pressing against her arse. She bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She wasn’t going to let this thing beat her. Even if it violated every inch of her, she wasn’t going to let it win by screaming.

And then the pulses started again.

Chun-li shuddered, barely holding back a whimper as she felt her energy slip away again. Her aching muscles felt as if they were dissolving, or being drained into the beast’s tentacles. She watched the bulges of light, her resistance fading rapidly. She could barely muster the strength to tug against her bindings, let alone summon another blast of ki. And worse, there was another feeling. All through its disgusting feast the thing kept squeezing and rubbing her chest and crotch, groping through the thin silk and pantyhose. She expected there to be stimulation, wanted or not, but as she weakened it almost felt like her body was… surrendering to it. The grinding against her nipples was unpleasant and wrong but it still made her cunt throb. She cried out as the scaly bulk pushed upward, the muscular flesh rubbing against her covered clit. Her body twitched in a combined revulsion and arousal.

She went slack in his grip, the last of her will and drive sapped away.

“Ah… such a wonderful feast for me,” It said, unfurling its tentacles from her sore, sensitive spots. “You human women are always so delectable, but you, my dear… Kehahaha! The sweetest thing I have ever tasted!”

“Finish… me… already…” Chun-li groaned.

“And deprive myself of a future meal? I think not, worm. You will continue to serve me, just like the others. What kind of god would I be without my loyal worshippers?”

She spat at his eye.

“Argh… insolent, even in defeat? I will enjoy breaking you,” It hissed, “But first… let us put you in something a little more suitable for your servitude!”

With quick movement one of its tentacles lashed out and tore her qipao away. She didn’t have the energy to cry out. Just watched the discarded silk flutter to the floor. She shuddered as the scaly limb prodded and hefted her ample chest.

“Yes… such succulence. None of the other mortals compare to you in the slightest.” Next to go was her bra, and then a hole ripped into her pantyhose as it clawed away the blue thong. “I almost suspect that you were sent as a sacrifice to me. Such beauty, sent alone to appease a god…”

“Arrogant… pervert…”

“Pervert? Kehaha! A title I embrace, foolish mortal! My deviance is legendary amongst my kind! But fear not… your pleasure will not be neglected.” The giant eye seemed to leer at her, a trio of tentacles slowly squirming through the air toward her body. They brushed up and down her taught stomach, over her muscular thighs. Teasing her skin as they neared her exposed sex and breasts. Chun-li closed her eyes, biting her lip and preparing for the worst.

A loud crack and a distorted howl of pain.

Chun-li slumped to the floor, her flashlight clattering beside her. She could make out the enormous bulk as it recoiled and turned to look further down the passage. Another bright light illuminated the concrete tunnel. A figure, mostly in silhouette, stood defiantly in front of the creature. Chun-li struggled to push herself onto all fours, but her limbs refused to move. She nudged her cracked flashlight to point at the figure and her heart leapt. She knew that green leotard and those camo-painted thighs anywhere.

“Should have known I’d find you crawling around down here.” Cammy White stepped into a strong stance, her blonde braids swinging behind her.

“What’s this? Another beauty come to offer herself to me?” The thing snarled, “Or another insolent whelp that needs to learn its place?”

“Cammy…” Chun-li groaned, “Don’t let it-”

“Grab me? I know,” Cammy said, “It’d have to catch me first.”

“Is that a challenge?” The thing cackled. It lunged forwards, tentacles outstretched.

Cammy darted to the side, her red gloves turning to blurs as she punched away those few limbs that got close. Her speed was legendary, and Chun-li had to admit just watching her move was a joy. The shadows danced as Cammy ducked, weaved and spun; her only light was stuck to a headband. The crack of heavy limbs meeting concrete filled the air, mixed with Cammy’s shouts and the thing’s increasingly frustrated growls. Chun-li pulled herself upright against a wall, trying to keep a shaking hand steady enough to hold her flashlight. Cammy needed all the help she could get. As fast as she was, she couldn’t run forever in these tight spaces. Especially given how much of that space was taken up by scaly limbs.

Cammy’s fist slammed into a tentacle, a follow-up punch primed and ready to hit the big red eye. But the thing was smarter than it looked; a second tentacle lashed out at her feet, sending her tumbling. In an instant three were wrapped tightly around her thighs and torso. She shouted, squirming and struggling until the scaly limbs tightened enough to make her scream in pain.

“An excellent attempt, worm.” The thing drew her close, “But you could never hope to fight a god.”

Cammy’s whole body tensed as the electric throb started again. The tunnel filled with cream light as the thick bulges slipped into the thing’s massive body. It cackled and cooed, tightening its grip.

“You have such a wonderful flavour!” It said, “Almost as good as the other pretty thing that tried to defeat me.”

“Glad you haven’t forgotten about me,” Chun-li said. She stood behind him and slammed her palms together, “Kikosho!”

The thing roared as the waves of weaponised ki slammed into its back. The whole tunnel stunk of burnt flesh and something worse as the thing collapsed, Cammy slipping from its limp grip. It thudded to the ground, rolling for a few seconds before it drooped like a dead octopus. Its big eye was closed, Chun-li couldn’t tell if it was knocked out or dead. Given how tough it had proven to be so far, she wasn’t going to celebrate. Especially when her legs gave out and she slumped back against a nearby wall.

“Thanks for the assistance.” Cammy said

“What’re friends for?” Chun-li winced.

Cammy pressed a finger to her ear. “I need a containment team on me, ASAP.”

“What are you doing here?” Chun-li asked. She struggled to pick herself up, her legs feeling like they were made of jelly.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. MI6 has been tracking this bastard for months now, but he kept slipping out of our fingers.”

“He appeared on Interpol’s radar just a couple of weeks ago. He’s been kidnapping women. We need to-” Chun-li stumbled, half collapsing against the wall, “What did he do to me…?”

“We’re not sure. He seems to be able to drain…something out of us. In extreme cases it leaves you completely catatonic.” –She tapped her earpiece again- “Search team, we have potential civilians in danger. Fan out and retrieve them.”

“I need to brief the director…”

“You need to rest. You got hit pretty hard by him. I’ll update Interpol on the situation and you can debrief after you’ve gotten your strength back up,” Cammy knelt, draping Chun-li over her shoulders, “It’s nice to see you again. Shame it always has to be like this.”

***

“MI6 and a mysterious creature?” The director’s voice crackled over the phone, “And here I was hoping it’d be something mundane like Shadaloo.”

“Do we have any information on that… thing?” Chun-li said. She brushed a lock of wet hair out of her eyes and tightened the towel around her body. A hot shower seemed to be a miracle cure for whatever it was that thing in the sewers had done to her. She stepped into the bland hotel room, with its neutral brown carpet and slightly darker brown furnishings.

“Nothing concrete. According to Agent White, it refers to itself as Shuma-gorath. Sounds like something out of one of Lovecraft’s stories… We haven’t gotten any hits with that name, or with the title it gave you.”  
“Lord of chaos…”

“Precisely. Seems like it thinks highly of itself, whatever it is. Feeds on some sort of energy generated by living things. A lot like a vampire, or one of those Jiangshi,” The director sighed, “MI6 has it contained in a temporary facility, located a few streets south of us. I would have liked to have known the English were setting up secret compounds on foreign soil, but I don’t think they’d have told me anyway. Sounds like they wanted to keep the whole thing as under-wraps as possible. Not that I blame them.”

“Are you going to try and press for us to contain it?”

“No, I don’t think so. They have more experience with it. I’ll deal with the politics later, but for now I’m just glad we managed to capture it.” There was a short pause. “I heard it got you pretty badly. How’re you feeling?”

“Better.” She said.

“Well, that’s good to hear. I’ll keep you updated if anything changes, but otherwise I think you deserve the rest of the day off.”

“Sir… what about the women?”

“… We’ve yet to find any of them. But the sewers are pretty extensive and, according to Agent White’s intel, Shuma-gorath likes to keep a full larder. They’re down there; it’s just a matter of finding them. MI6 has agreed to pool resources for the search. Like I said, I’ll keep you updated.”

“Thank you, sir.” Chun-li disconnected the call and sighed. Getting her arse kicked in the sewers by a monster straight out of a b-movie was bad enough, but failing the mission just left a nasty taste in her mouth.

She pulled the slimy, torn remains of her qipao and pantyhose from white tiles of the bathroom floor. She’d been very fond of that outfit. A lot of tournaments, a lot of missions… Replacing it wasn’t going to be cheap either. Especially on her salary. She dumped the tattered remains in a bin close to the bed, before pulling the curtains closed. Last thing she needed was someone peeking into her hotel room while she changed.

Chun-li dropped the towel from her body, running her fingers over her arms and legs. A few rope-burn like marks on her ankles where Shuma-gorath had tried binding her. A bruise here or there, as to be expected. But… no marks from where he had drained her. No puncture wounds, no tears in the skin. The director had said it fed on some sort of energy. Ki, perhaps? It would explain why she had felt so weak. She grunted, stretching her arms above her head until her back clicked. She was still stiff and sore, but at least she could move again. Probably be right as ran in a day or two.

The director had given her the rest of the day off, but just from the blue tint of twilight outside she knew she was only getting half an evening at best. She was much too far away to make her dinner date, which didn’t leave a lot of things she needed to do. Or really felt like doing. Still… maybe she could have a night out. Enjoy herself a little. The hotel had a bar, and there were a few nice restaurants nearby. She pulled her suitcase from under the bed, flicking it open and rummaging through. She hadn’t had enough time to sort everything out when she’d first arrived, and she made a mental note to hang the rest up later. Work uniforms, travel clothes… aha!

She held the dress –using the term somewhat broadly- in front of herself in the mirror. Black silk with a gold trimming. It wasn’t something she wore causally. In fact, normally it was saved for very special occasions. Not that she was embarrassed by it, but… well, it was a lot more revealing than her qipao had been. She pulled it over her head and clasped the matching gold girdle around her waist, shaking her hair down.

‘Dress’ was definitely stretching it.

It was both backless and with a deep, plunging neckline that effectively made the top half a bikini. Beneath the metal girdle two long, loincloth like lengths of fabric dropped to her ankles and barely covered her modesty. One wrong move or high-kick would expose her panties. The spiked bracelets didn’t add much either. Still, she thought as she ran her hands down her exposed, muscular thighs, it made her look good. Very, very good. And letting her hair down –literally- was always nice.

The phone rang. She knew that number by heart, and it filled her with unease.

“Director?” She said as he held it to her ear.

“Chun-li. You know how I said I’d keep you updated?”

“Something happen, sir?”

“A big something. Communications out of MI6’s containment facility have ceased. We’re completely in the dark. As much as I trust they can handle anything, I have to assume the worst. I hate to ruin your evening again-”

“Understood, sir. I’m mobilising.”

“Are you sure you can handle this?” The director said, “This thing took you out before, and you were in top condition.”

“He caught me off guard. It won’t happen again.”

“… Understood. I’m sending you the address.” A click, and the line went dead.

“Shit,” Chun-li said. Even without confirmation, she had a sickening feeling Shuma-gorath was at the heart of this. And given his proclivities… She looked in the mirror again. This was not the kind of outfit she wanted to be wearing against him. Who knew what kind of ideas he could get. Still, it gave her mobility. And if the facility was more open than the sewers, maybe she’d have the upper hand.

The phone rang again.

She snatched it up, “Who is this?”

“Chun-li?” came a woman’s voice.

“Cammy? What’s going on over there?”

***

“Containment has been breached,” Cammy said, flashing a look over her shoulder. The lab’s lights were flickering. The brief patches of darkness set her on edge. She swore she could hear the slimy bulk moving about; hear its cackling laughter and the screams of defenceless scientists. “I repeat; containment has been breached. Shuma-gorath is out.”

“How did this happen?” Chun-li’s voice crackled over the poor connection.

“I don’t know. Maybe your blast didn’t kick as much out of him as we thought. Or our cage was ineffective. It doesn’t matter; stay away from the lab.”

“Where are you? Maybe I can hel-”

“Stay. Away.” Cammy hissed. She clutched her side and winced, “I’ve been holding him off so far. But I think he gets stronger after he absorbs energy. I can barely keep up! And he’s had our whole science team as a buffet… I’m going to try and lock down the facility. Maybe we can keep him in here and starve him.”

“You’ll be trapped too.”

“After the things I’ve done, it’s what I deserve. Call your team and tell them to secure the perimeter. No one is to set foot in-”

She gasped as something large and heavy slammed her across the room, her back cracking against a concrete wall. Chun-li’s faint voice called out from the phone before an enormous, green tentacle crushed it into dust.

“Calling for help? How pathetic,” Shuma-gorath cackled.

“I don’t need help beating you…” Cammy said, shakily standing and readying her fists.

“Ahahahaha! I’m going to enjoy draining you for every last drop of your sweet energy!”

“Come and get it!” She dashed forward, swinging wildly at the giant eye. Normally she might have succeeded. But as worn out as she was, she barely landed a single blow. Her movements were too sluggish, and she knew it. Shuma-gorath’s strikes seemed lazy; easy to block or avoid. It was just playing with her. Until a long sweep knocked her off her feet and tumbling into his slimy grasp.

“Ugh! Let me go!” Cammy squirmed as the strong tentacles coiled around her torso and legs.

“If I wanted to, worm, I could break your body into a thousand pieces,” Shuma-gorath said. It leered at her, drawing her close to its red eye, “But I’m rather fond of your body. I think I’ll drain you slowly.”

“N-no!” She cried out, her skin crawling as the tips of its tentacles wriggled their way under her leotard. They squeezed and prodded her chest, curled between her legs and ground along her crotch. The grip was too tight to move, too strong to resist. “You disgusting… s-slimy pervert!”

“I’ve had enough of your insolence.” It shoved the tip of a tentacle into her mouth, almost making her gag with both the taste and the length. She kicked and writhed, biting down on the scaly skin. And then screamed around it as the white pulses worked their way down the limbs; sapping her strength away while Shuma-gorath groped and squeezed her body.

***

MI6 had chosen their facility well; from the outside it looked like an ordinary, 1960s concrete office building. The inside, however, was clean and white. Or should have been, since the further Chun-li went the more devastation she encountered. Papers, medical equipment and even bodies scattered around the corridors, with dark red splatters across the walls. None of the bodies were women, she noticed. Even without Cammy’s phone call it would be pretty obvious it was the work of Shuma-gorath. An acrid smell lingered over the place, and discarded bullet casings tinkled as her foot brushed against them; picking up a weapon wasn’t going to help either, it seemed. She checked every corner, every ceiling, and every side room. She’d been caught off guard before, and that had almost been a death sentence.

She slowly turned a corner, peering into a large room. An enormous metal and glass cage stood in the centre of a white room, surrounded by destroyed machinery and torn plastic sheets. A putrid smell hung over the place, no doubt coming from the slime pooled at the bottom of the cage. There were no signs of life anywhere, except…

“Cammy!” Chun-li rushed over to the splayed body. She didn’t look like she was in good shape; her leotard was nothing but tatters, and she felt like a lifeless lump as Chun-li pulled her into a sitting position, “What happened? Where’s Shuma-gorath?”

“No…” Cammy groaned, “Go… leave…!”

“I’m here to rescue you! Can you walk at all?”

“It’s a… trap…!”

Of course it was, she thought just before the thick tentacle wrapped around her waist. She cried out as she was pulled upwards, thrown about for a few seconds as the great bulk unfurled and dropped to the floor. The distorted cackling filled her ears as Shuma-gorath drew her up to its giant eye. She struggled, slamming her fists against the scaly limb, but to no effect.

“Kehahaha! You’ve returned to me, my pretty!” It sneered, “How loyal of you. And in such tantalising attire. I will be more than happy to accept your tribute.”

“I am no one’s tribute!” She snarled. A tight squeeze knocked the air out of her lungs, leaving her to splutter for a few seconds. Her skin crawled as the tentacle’s tip slithered down her leg and brushed along her black silk panties. Another curled around her neck, forcing her hands to futilely try to pull it away.

“You speak too much, mortal. Were you not such a delicious specimen I would rip you to shreds for your insolence!” Shuma-gorath growled.

Chun-li opened her mouth for a strangled comeback, but only a scream escaped. The pulsing had begun; illuminated bulges draining away her strength and resistance. The tentacle at her crotch was deliberately rubbing along her pussy, the same shameful sense of surrender creeping up her. Her legs kicked uselessly in the air, her grip slackened. If she could just focus for one second…

“Kikosho!” She shouted, the blast of ki hitting Shuma-gorath dead in the pupil.

“Argh!” It screamed, letting her slump to the cold, laminate floor. “Again with the blasts!”

She gulped a few breaths of air, shakily standing again. She didn’t have long before her body gave out. Summoning as much of her fighting spirit as she could she threw blast after blast at the blinded creature. Bright blue lights flooded the room, the sickening smell of charred flesh filling the air. No such thing as overkill, she reckoned, and so she piled on as much as she could; reaching for reserves she didn’t know she had. By the time her barrage had stopped, her muscles and mind felt like lead. The smoke would take time to clear, and she had to be ready for the wor-

A tentacle shot out and curled around her legs. She yelped as she was swept off her feet and slammed into the ground. She was dazed and disorientated for just a second, but it was enough for Shuma-gorath to get his slimy limb around her wrists and pull her back up in front of its very irritated looking eye.

“A valiant effort, worm,” It said venomously. Two more tentacle curled around her ankles, pulling her limp legs apart, “Your attempts at heroism will not go unrewarded. I’ll be sure to make this as long and enjoyable as possible.”

“Let me go…!” Chun-li said, weakly tugging at the blackened limbs. She hissed and bit her lip as the siphoning began again, her ears full of the electronic throbbing. She had to keep fighting. Had to keep… keep… Her arms felt like they were water, her legs like they were stuffed with cotton. She couldn’t move a muscle at all. Even her defiance was being sapped away. She could only muster a soft gaps as Shuma-gorath tore her dress away, once again exposing her body. The tips of his tentacles traced up and down her muscles, along her stomach and over her breasts. She shivered at his cold touch.

Two of the tentacles loomed in front of her, the tips wriggling. The flesh peeled back, blossoming like webbed flower petals with a hollow core. They lunged forwards, wrapping around her ample breasts. The suction-cup like structures squeezed and kneaded her soft flesh, whilst something thick and slimy suckled on her nipples. She could see the pulses of light slowly work down the limbs; like she was being milked for her energy. The tentacle at her crotch pushed its way into her panties, squirming against her cunt before ripping the fabric away entirely. The stimulation was wrong, but her body betrayed her. Reacted to it.

She cried out as the tentacle pushed inside her cunt.

Just the tip was enormous, stretching her out. It slid in and out, like a mockery of sex, all the while pulsing with and draining what it could from her. She groaned, she bucked, tried to pull her hips and torso away from Shuma-gorath’s grasp. But it was no use: she was already too weak. The suckling, stroking and squeezing were overwhelming her senses, little pulses of sensation forcing their way up her body. She could already feel it begin to pool despite her disgust. Feel the pressure begin to build inside her. Even her energy being drained made her body shiver and writhe. She was just a ragdoll, a thing to be used by him.

She bit her lip as her body shuddered, a shameful wave of unwanted pleasure washing over her. Her hips twitched, her breath turned to strangled gasps. She could barely focus on anything. Her eyes were heavy. Her limbs were numb. She just wanted to… to…

Succumb.

***

Shuma-gorath turned the fighter over in his tentacles. Still alive, but weak as an earth kitten. She was utterly delectable, worthy enough to be kept despite the damage she had caused. He curled his tentacle around her body, soiled like a snake. Her smooth skin rubbed along him just perfectly; her hard muscles and soft flesh so wonderful to touch. She would be the perfect centrepiece for his collection.

He lumbered over to the other body, scooping her up into another tentacle. The perfect bait. She had served her purpose, but he felt as though he should spare her life as well. She had been equally delicious, and a decent opponent to boot. Not quite as voluptuous or desirable as the other, but worth keeping around as a pretty trophy. He cackled aloud as he squirmed through the corridors. His collection had grown so much today! He would have to deal with the fools who were no doubt invading his lair at this very moment, but compared to these two they would be child’s play.

Perhaps the stealthy option had been the wrong choice? Maybe his reputation would spread, and they’d send other worthy challengers into his domain. More foolish mortals to drain and kill. Or, if they were stupid enough to send more of their women to him… add to his collection.

Yes. This would do nicely. The harem of Shuma-gorath would grow!

**Author's Note:**

> So, this isn't my usual bag, but I think I did the idea justice.


End file.
